Albedo El Sekiryuutei Alien
by nightmare nightmare
Summary: En Este Universo Albedo No Es Malvado El Viajara A La Ciudad de kuoh En Japon Ya Que Se Dice Que En Ese lugar Ay Seres Que No Son Aliens Pero Estan Causando Problemas ¿Que Aventuras Le Esperan A Albedo En Una Ciudad llena de Demonios? AlbedoXFemBen AlbedoXGwen AlbedoXFemIseei AlbedoXHarem Futuro Limón
1. Chapter 0

Hola a Todos Amigos De FanFiction Esta Es Mi Primer FanFic Espero Les Guste Y Respecto A La Historia Si Quieren Que meta Algo En Especifico Solo Diganlo Yo Planeo Un Albedo X Harem Que Tendra A Fem Ben y a gwen en el Dejare Unos Dias Para Que Me Digan Que Es Lo Que Quieren Ver En La Historia Bueno Sin Mas Adios


	2. Chapter 1

_Hola Amigos De FanFiction Hoy Les Traigo El Primer Capitulo De Albedo El Sekiryuutei Alien Antes De Empezar Tengo Que Decir Que No Soy Dueño De Ben 10 Y Tampoco Soy Dueño De High School DxD Si Lo Fuera Estatua Nadando En Dinero Y Estaría Rodeado De Barcos Y Putas xDDDDD Por Cierto Tengo Que Decirles Que El Ultimatrix Tendrá Conciencia Una Especie De IA Ahora Sin Más Que Decir Comenzemos_

 _Personajes-Hablando_

 _|Ultimatrix Hablano|_

 _[Draig Hablando]_

 _Pensamientos_

 _{Hablando En La Mente}_ __

 _Por Cierto Ben Es Mujer Y Su Nombre Será Bency Ella Y Gwen Son Novias De Albedo Asi Que Disfrutenlo Albedo Se Encontraba En Un Avión Viajando A La Ciudad De Kuoh En Japón Ya Que Había Reportes De Que Había Unos Seres Que No Eran Aliens Pero Eran Poderosos Así Que El Se Tenía Que Hacer Cargó Ya Que Podían Hacerle Daño A La Población En Esa Cuidad Albedo Se Sentia Triste. Aun Que Era Su Trabajo Mantener La Seguridad De Las Personas De Esa Ciudad Se Sentia Triste Ya Que Tendría Que Estar Lejos De Sus Dos Novias BencyTennyson Y Gwen Tennyson Las Mujeres Que Más Amaba En El Mundo_

 _Hace 8 Años Que Las Conoció_

 _FlashBack._

 _Los Padres De Bency Lo Adoptaron Ya Que El Perdió A Su Familia Su Familia Fue Asesinada Por Algo Que Les Atravesó El Pecho Un Arma Que No Se Pudo Identificar Sólo Sabían Que Era Una Arma Blanca Debería Ser Una Especie De Lanza Dijeron Los Policías Como Albedo Ya No Tenía Ningún Familiar. Fue Adoptado Por La Familia Tennyson Ya Que Eran Amigos De La Familia De Albedo Pero El Nunca Conoció A Esa Familia Tennyson Ni Siquiera Había Oído De Ellos Pero Decían Ser Amigos De Su Familia Entonces esa Familia Tennyson Lo Adoptó Pasaron 2 Años Desdé Que El Fue Adoptado Por La Familia Tennyson Y El Ya Los Consideraba Como Su Familia Lo Trataban Muy Bien A parte Tenía Una Hermana Que Se Llamaba Bency Era Muy Linda Cada Vez Que La Veía Se Sonrojaba Mucho Y Eso También Le Pasaba A Cuando Veía A Su Prima Gwen (Nota Para Tener 10 Años Bien Pervertido xD)_

 _Aun que No Eran Hermanos Ni Primos De Sangré El Se Preguntaba Que Pensarían Todos Si Supieran Que A El Le Gustaba Su Hermana Y Su Prima Así Que Armándose De Valor (ya Saben Practicando En El Espejo Por Horas jeje) Una Semana Antes De Que Bency Gwen Y El Se Fueran Todo El Verano Con El Abuelo Max El Le Dijo A Bency Lo Que Sentia Para Su Sorpresa Ella Le Dijo Que Ella Sentia Lo Mismo El Estaba Más Que Feliz Y Le Pregunto Que Si Quería Ser Su Novia Y Ella Le Dijo Que Si El Y Ella Se Dieron Un Abrazo Y Su Primer Beso (Nota Se Dieron Un Pico Si No Sabes Que Es Un Pico Pos Buscalo) Pero Decidieron Ser Novios En Secreto Ya Que Bency También Estaba Preocupada De Que Sus Padres Los Pudieran Separar Albedo Le Dijo Que El La Protegería Y No La Quería Perder Y Que Nunca Los Separarían Sin Más Se Dieron Un Último Beso Antes De Irse A Dormir Pasó Una Semana Y Ellos Llevaban Muy Bien Su Relación A Escondidas Bency Y Albedo Se Pusieron A Investigar ( Nota Con Investigar Me Refiero A Ver Peliculas Y Leer Novelas De Amores Prohibidos) A Como Demostrarse Amor Sin Que Los De mas Se Dieran Cuenta Toda La Semana Nada Más Tenían Un Momento A Solas Y Se Besaban (Putos Niños Precoses De Mierda :'( ) Todo estaba Listo El Abuelo Max Fue Por Ellos Para Ir A Recoger A Gwen Mientras Iban En La RV Sin Que El Abuelo Max Los Viera Ellos Iban Tomados De Las Manos Y Iban Muy Juntitos (Nota No Habrá Limón Con Ellos De Esa Edad Esperense Hasta Que Tengan 15 :p) Y De Vez En Cuando Se Daban Un Beso Llegaron A Recoger A Gwen Y Al Albedo Al Ver A Gwen El Se Sonrojo Mucho Por Que Se Veía Muy Linda Ella Al Notar Que Albedo La Estaba Viendo También Se Sonrojo Bency Noto Como Su Novio Y Su Prima Estaban Sonrojados Con Tan Sólo Versé Era Exactamente La Misma Reacción Que Ella Y Albedo Tenían Cada Vez Que Se Miraban Esto La Hizo Enojar Ya Que Ella Tenía Que Ser La Única A La Que Albedo Viera (Celosa Desde Niña Corre Albedo Corre) Asi Sin Más Le Dio Un Codazo En El Estómago A Albedo Y El No Entendía Por Que Lo Golpeó Sin Más Subieron A La RV Y Bency No Le Dirigía La Palabra A Albedo Y El No Entendía Por Que No Le Hacia Caso_

 _/POV Bency\_

 _Como Se Atreve A Ver De Esa Manera A Gwen Y Por Que Ella Lo Veía Igual!EL ES MI NOVIO! /Pensaba Bency\_

 _/Fin POV Bency\_

 _/POV Normal\_

 _Albedo Se Preguntaba Por Que Ella Actuaba Así Hasta Que Recordó Que Era La Misma Actitud Que Tomaba Cuando Las Niñas De La Escuela Lo Veían Y Decían Cosas Como Quiero Que El Sea Mi Novio O Espero Que Cuando Seamos Grandes El Se Convierta En Mi Esposó Todos Esos Comentarios Hacian Que Bency Se Enojara Pero El Sabía Como Calmarla Como Gwen Se Estaba Dando Un Baño Y El Abuelo Max Hiba Conduciendo El Y Bency Estaban Solos Sin Más Se Sentó En Un Lado De Ella Y Ella Se volteo Para No Verlo A El Le Parecía Muy Linda Cuando Estaba Enojada Sin Más Decidió Hablarle_

 _Albedo-Bency Que Ocurre Por Que Estas Enojada?_

 _Bency-..._

 _Albedo- Vamos Amor Que Pasa?_

 _Bency-..._

 _Albedo Sin Más La Tomo De La Barbilla Y La Obligó A Verlo Y Luego Le Planto Un Beso Al Principio Ella Se Resistió Pero Luego Ella Puso Sus Manos En El Cuello De Su Novio Pasaron 30 Segundos Y Se Separaron Por Falta De Aire_

 _Albedo- Amor Por Que Te Enojaste?_

 _Bency- Por La Forma En La Que Estabas Mirando A Gwen Tu Eres Mi Novio Y Sólo Me Puedes Ver A Mi De Esa Forma...Gwen Te Gusta?_

 _Albedo-..._

 _Bency Sabía Que Cuando Albedo Se Quedaba Callado Era Por Que Estaba En Lo Cierto Entonces Ella Comenzó A Derramar Lágrimas_

 _Bency- Entonces Si Te Gusta Me Mentiste Como Pudiste Me Dijiste Que Me Amabas Eres Un Mentiroso Te Vas A Ir Con Ella No Es Cierto? Me Vas A Dejar Verdad?_

 _Albedo No Pudo Aguantar Verla De Esa Forma Así Que La Abrazo_

 _Albedo- Lo Siento Bency Si Me Gusta Gwen Pero No Te Mentí Yo Te Amo Es En Serio Lo Que Siento Por Ti Y No Te Voy A Dejar Te Dieje Que No Dejaría Que Nada Nos Separará Verdad?_

 _Bency- E-E-Encerio? No Me Vas A Dejar? Vamos a Seguir siendo Novios?_

 _Albedo- Claro Que Si Vamos A Seguir Siendo Novios Nunca Te Voy A Dejar Eres Mi Prin-Ce-Sa Sin Más Albedo Le Dio Otro Beso_

 _Bency- Perdoname Encerio Siento Haber Dudado De Ti_

 _Albedo- No Tengo Nada Que Perdonarte Es Normal En Una Relación Sentir Celos Eso Demuestra El Interés De La Persona Hacia Su Pareja (Puto Albedo De Mierda Habla Como Si Tuviera Mucha Experiencia) Ahora Amor Ya No Llores Que Después Nos Van A Descubrir Albedo Limpio Las Lágrimas De Su Novia Pero Antes De Irse Ella Lo Detuvo_

 _Bency- Te Vas A Ir Y No Vas A Darme Otro Beso? Le dijo Poniendo Ojos De Cachorro_

 _Albedo- Sabes Que No Te Puedo Decir Que No Cuándo Pones Esa Cara Se acercó A Ella Y Unieron Sus labios_

 _(Nota Después De Ver Tantas Películas Y Leer Novelas De Amores Prohibidos Ellos Comenzaron A Tratarse Como Una Pareja Adulta Hasta Llegaron A Ver Películas XXX Por Accidente Putos Niños Precoses)_

 _Bency- Ahora Si Cariño Vamos_

 _(Nota Estaban Sentados En La Cama De La RV)_

 _Ninguno De los 2 Se Dieron Cuenta Que Gwen Escucho Toda Su Conversación Estaba Sorprendida De Que Albedo Y Bency Fueran Novios. Pero También Estaba Feliz Ya Que Albedo Dijo Que Ella Le Gustaba Entonces Si Tenía Una Oportunidad Para Estar Con El_

 _Fin Del FlashBack_

 _De Regreso Al Avion_

 _Albedo- Jeje Que Loco Fue Ese Día Y El Verano Entero En Ese Verano Bency Encontró El Omnitrix Y Se Hizo Una Heroína Y Gwen Se Me Confesó Yo Acepte Sus Sentimientos Y Cuando Bency Se Entero Casi Le Da Un Infarto Jeje_

 _Albedo Se Quedó Viendo Su Mano Izquierda Como Si El Sólo Pudiera Ver Algo_

 _FlashBack_

 _Hace 6 Años_

 _Albedo Se Encontraba En Bosque Estaba Enojado Consigo Mismo Ya El No Le Era De Ayuda A Bency Sentia Que Sólo Era Un Estorbo Gwen Le Ayudaba Buscando Información Hasta El Abuelo Max La Ayudaba Más Que El Le Prometió Que La Protegería En Cambio Era Ella La Que Lo Protegía Más De Una Vez Casi Pierde Una Pelea Por Salvarlo De Que Le Servía Ser Tan Inteligente Si Ni Siquiera Podia Ayudar A Su Novia Sólo Deseaba Tener La Fuerza Para Protegerla En Ese Momento Pasó Algo Que Ni El Ni Nadie Se Hubiera Imaginado Una Luz Lo Cegó (Hace Rato Que No Veo La Serie Así Que No Recuerdo El Color De La Luz Que Sale De La Boosted Gear La Primera Vez Que Issei La Invoca Lo Dejamos En Que Fue Una Luz Y Ya) Al Irse La Luz Albedo En Su Mano Izquierda Tenía Una Especie De Semi Guante Rojo ( La Primera Forma De La Boosted Gear La Twice Critical) Albedo Se Asustó Y Intento Quitárselo Pero No Podía Pasó Un Rato Intentando Quitarse El Semi Guante Y No Podía Por Accidente Golpeó Un Árbol Y El Árbol Se Partió A La Mitad Albedo Corrió Hacia El Campamento Y Les Dijo Lo Que Había Pasado Estaban Asombrados De Lo Que Le Había Pasado Albedo También Pero El No Quería Tener Ese Semi Guante Pegado A La Mano Para Siempre Como Si El Guante Lo Hubiera Escuchado El Semi Guante Se Desvaneció Albedo Se Concentro Y Imagino Que Tenía De Nuevo El Semi Guante Es Su Mano Y De Nuevo El Semi Guante Apareció Eso Los Sorprendio Ya Que Albedo Podía Controlar Si Quería Tener O No El Semi Guante Pasó Tiempo Y Ahora Que Albedo Tenía Ese Semi Guante Ya Le Era De Ayuda A Bency_

 _Pasó El Verano Y Derrotaron A Vilgax Y Bency Decidió Dejar De Ser Una Heroína Y Tener Una Vida Normal Con Su Novio Osea El Pero El Siguio entrenando Ya Que No Quería Perder A Bency Ni A Gwen_

 _Fin Del FlashBack_

 _De regreso Al Avión_

 _Albedo Ahora Miraba Su Mano Derecha En La Cual Tenía El Ultimatrix Y Se Puso A Recordar Como Consiguió El Ultimatrix_

 _FlashBack_

 _Hace Un Año_

 _Hace Un Año Que Bency Volvió A Ser Una Heroína Pero El Omnitrix Cambio Ya No Era El Mismo Diseño Y Tampoco Tenía A Los 10 Alien Originales Bency Decido Enseñárselo A Albedo Ya Que El Se Mantenía Estudiando El Viejo Omnitrix (Albedo Se Mantenía Estudiando El Omnitrix Ya Que Quería Saber Si Había Una Forma De Hacer A Los Aliens Más Fuertes Para Que A Bency No Le Pasará Nada) Bency Se Lo Enseñó Y Albedo Le Dijo Que No Se Preocupara Por Así Decirlo El Omnitrix Se Actualizo_

 _Albedo Por Asi Decirlo También Se Actualizo Ya Que Gracias A Su Entrenamiento Se Había Vuelto Muy Fuerte Y Con El Semi Guante Ahora Era Demasiado Poderoso Así Que Decidió Ayudar A Su Novia. pasaron Unos Meses Deteniendo Aliens Ya Con La Ayuda De Gwen Que Se Había Vuelto Muy Buena Con La Magia Pero A Albedo No Le Gustaba La Ayuda Del "Reformado" Kevin Levin A El No Se Le Olvidaba Que Intento Matarlos A Gwen A Bency Y A El. Aparte No Le Gustaba Como Miraba A Gwen Y Encima Le Coqueteaba El Muy Descarado. Pero Gwen No Le Hacia Caso. Albedo Estudio El Nuevo Omnitrix Y Descubrió Que Podía Crear Otro Así Que Lo Hizo Creo Otro Y Lo Llamo El Ultimatrix Era Más Grande Que El Omnitrix Y Era De Color Rojo Se Parecía A Su Semi Guante Y También Tenía A Los Aliens Originales Pero El Ultimatrix Tenía Una Función Que El Omnitrix No Tenía Y Esa Era Que Los Aliens Podían Transformarse En Sus Versiones Más Evolucionadas Las Llamo Las Formas Supremas Al Enseñárselo A Bency Y A Gwen Se Quedaron Más Que Sorprendidas De Que Logrará Crear Otro Omnitrix Pasaron Unos Meses Y El Malnacido De Vilgax Había Regresado Le Puso Una Trampa A Albedo Y Los Secuestro Lo Uso Como Chantaje Para Que Bency Le Entregará El Omnitrix Tenía A Albedo Amarrado A Una Especie De Cama Robótica Que No Lo Dejaba Moverse Vilgax Le Dijo A Bency Que Si No Le Entregaba El Omnitrix Mataría A Albedo Bency Sin Opción Le Entregó El Omnitrix A Vilgax Este Golpeó Y Dejo En El Piso A Bency Y Le Dijo Que La Hiba A Matar Junto Con Sus Amigos Pero Ella Sería La Última En Morir Albedo Estaba Enojado De Que Le Servía Tener El Ultimatrix De Que Le Servía Tener El Semi Guante Si No Podía Salvar A Bency Y A Gwen Deseaba Ser Más Fuerte Para Salvarlas Luego Paso Algo Que Nadie Esperaba El Semi Guante Se Materializó En Su Mano Pero Expulsó Una Luz Que Cegó A Todos ( Sigo Sin Saber El Puto Color Del La Luz! :\\) Al Irse La Luz Albedo Estaba Libre Miro Su Mano Izquierda Y Su Semi Guante Ahora Era Un Guante Entero Le Cubría Los Dedos Y Era Tan Largo Que Le Daba Hasta El Codo Y Tenía Una Jema Verde_

 _Sin Perder Tiempo Albedo Utilizo El Ultimatrix Y Se Transformó En Fuego Pantanoso Para Su Sorpresa Su Guante Todavía Estaba En Su Mano Se Transformó En Fuego Pantanoso Supremo Y El Guante Seguía En Su Brazo Sin Distraerse Más Atacó A Vilgax Y Lo Derroto Le Quito El Omnitrix Y Se lo Regresó A Bency La Nave Se Estaba Cayendo Así Que Escaparon_

 _Al Estar A Salvo Albedo Se Destranformo Lo Primero Que Pasó Después Fue Que Tanto Bency Y Gwen Saltaron A Abrazarlo Luego Las 2 Lo Besaron. Kevin Estaba Viendo Todo Con Cara De :O_

 _Bency y Gwen Se Dieron Cuenta Del Cambio Que Sufrió El Semi Guante De Albedo El No Supo Cómo Explicarles Que Pasó Lo Único Que Sabía Era Que Deseaba Salvarlas Y Después Pasó Lo Que Vieron Las 2 De Nuevo Lo Besaron A Kevin Le Dio Un Infaro De Ver Eso Los 3 Se Fuero A Casa Y Dejaron A Kevin Sólo Y Tirado En El Piso (Se Nota Mucho Que Odio A Kevin?) Al Regresar A Casa Albedo Se Fue A Dormir Y Estaba Soñando Que Estaba En Un Lugar Totalmente Negro Y De Repente Unas Llamas Aparecieron Y De Ellas Salió Un Dragón Rojo Gigante El Dragón Le Dijo Que Se Llamaba Draig Y Era Uno De Los Dragones Celestiales Y Que Estaba Sellado Dentro Del Guante Le Explico Que El Guante Se Llamaba La Boosted Gear Y Era Un Arma Capaz De Matar A Un Dios También Le Hablo De Las 3 Facciones_

 _Draig-[No Pareces Muy Sorprendido]_

 _Albedo-Ya Nada Me Sorprende Después De Lo Que A Sido Mi Vida Es Imposible Que Algo Me Sorprenda_

 _Draig- [En Eso Estoy De Acuerdo Después De Que Vieras Y Lucharás Contra Aliens Es Normal Que No Te Sorprendas]_

 _Albedo- Eh? Como Sabes Eso?_

 _Draig-[Compañero Que No Hablará Contigo En Estos 5 Años No Significa Que No Te Viera]_

 _Albedo- Ahh_

 _Draig- [Tambien Mire Como Les Diste Duro A Tus Novias jeje]_

 _Albedo- Espera Que? Viste Eso?_

 _Draig-[Si]_

 _Albedo- Ok Sacame De Aqui!_

 _Fin Del FlashBack_

 _De Vuelta Al Avión_

 _Draig- [Compañero Ya Casi Llegamos A Kuoh]_

 _Albedo- Gracias Draig_

 _Draig- [De Nada...Oye Compañero Vas A Mantener La Promesa Que Les Digiste A Tus Novias?]_

 _Albedo- Claro Que Si_

 _FlashBack_

 _Hace Unas Horas_

 _Albedo Estaba Por Subir Al Avión Se Estaba Despidiendo De Sus Novias Y Su Abuelo_

 _Bency Y Gwen- Adiós Amor Te Vamos A Extrañar_

 _Albedo- Yo También Las Voy A Extrañar Luego Les Dio Un Apasionado Beso A Cada Una_

 _Max- Adiós Hijo Cuidate Ah Por Cierto Cuando Llegues A Kuoh Te Espera Una Sorpresa_

 _Albedo- Que Clase De Sorpresa?_

 _Max- Cuando Llegues Lo Sabrás jeje. Sin Decir Más Se Fue_

 _Albedo- ¿Ok?_

 _Bency Y Gwen- Albedo Que Ni Se Te Ocurra Estar Con Otras Chicas Si Nos Eres Infiel Te Va A Doler Y Mucho_

 _Albedo- Chicas Podré Ser Lo Que Quieran Pero No Soy Tan Idiota Como Para Engañarlas Dudo Mucho Que Existan Mujeres Más Bellas Que Ustedes_

 _Bency Y Gwen- En Serio Piensas Eso?_

 _Albedo- Por Supuesto Que Lo Pienso Para Que Se Queden Más Tranquilas Les Prometo Que No Estaré Con Otras Chicas Y Saben Que Yo Nunca Rompo Una Promesa_

 _Bency Y Gwen- Está Bien Confiamos En Ti Amor No Olvides Llamarnos Cuando Llegues Cuidate_

 _Albedo- Ustedes También Cuidense Y Compren Unas Sillas De Ruedas Por Que Cuando Regrese Después De Lo Que Les Haré No Podrán Caminar En Un Buen Rato jeje_

 _Bency Y Gwen -Ay Dios_

 _Fin Del FlashBack_

 _Pasaron Unos Minutos Y Llegaron Al Aeropuerto Albedo Bajo Del Avión Y Un Hombre Con Una Limusina Lo Estaba Esperando_

 _Hombre-Usted Es El Joven Tennyson?_

 _Albedo- Si Como Lo Sabe?_

 _Hombre-Joven Eso Es Por Que Soy Su Chofer_

 _Albedo- Que!?_

 _Chófer- Como Lo Oyó Ahora Suba Lo Voy A Llevar A Su Nueva Casa_

 _Albedo Hizo Caso Y Subió A La Limusina Pasó Un Rato Y La Limusina Se Detuvo Albedo Bajo Y Vio Una Casa Color Café Con Crema De 4 Pisos Parecía Muy Lujosa_

 _Chofer-Joven Está Es Su Nueva Casa_

 _Albedo- Abuelo Max Ahora Si Te Pasaste_

 _Albedo Entró A La Casa Y Era Muy Lujosa En La Sala Había 3 Sillones De Piel Una Mesita En El Centro Y Una Televisión De 50 Pulgadas Con Una Ps4 Con Bastantes Juegos La Cocina Era Muy Moderna El Refrigerador Estaba Lleno De Comida Había Más De 15 Habitaciones Y 4 Baños_

 _Albedo- Abuelo Como Diablos Compraste Esto?_

 _Chofer- Joven Su Abuelo Me Dijo Que Si Usted Preguntaba Como Lo Compro Dijo Que Le Dijera Que Fue Gracias A Su Trabajo Como Plomero Aunque No Entiendo Como Un Simple Plomero Es Capaz De Comprar Todo Esto_

 _Albedo- Yo Tampoco Lo Se (Ovio Albedo Se Está Haciendo Pendejo Claro Que Sabe Que Clase De Plomero Era Su Abuelo)_

 _Chofer-Joven Su Uniforme Está En Su Cuarto_

 _Albedo- Que Uniforme?_

 _Chofer- Su Uniforme De La Escuela Mañana Ingresa_

 _Albedo- Que!?_

 _Chófer-Joven Será Mejor Que Descansé Mañana Será Un Día Muy Pesado Y No Se Preocupe Que Yo Lo Voy A Llevar Todos Los Días Y Si Necesita Algo Sólo Digamelo_

 _Albedo- Si Muchas Gracias. Albedo Se Fue A Dormir Y A La Mañana Siguiente Se Despertó Se Dio Un Baño Y Después Su Chofer Lo Llevo A La Escuela En Cuanto Llegó Todos Los Estudiantes Se Quedaron Viendo La Limusina Para Saber Quien Bajaba Albedo Bajo Y Todos Los Estudiantes Tuvieron Reacciones Diferentes Por Parte De Los Chicos Fue Ay No Otro Príncipe No. Y Por Parte De Las Chicas Fue Es Un Chico Muy Apuesto Tendrá Novia? Todos Decían Cosas Sobre El Y Estaba Muy Avergonzado Ni Cuenta Se Dio De Que Una Chica Pelinegra Alta Con Unos Buenos Pechos xD Lo Estaba Mirando Esa Chica Era Akeno Himejima (Creo Que Era Así :/) La Segunda Chica Más Bella De La Escuela Ella Sintió Algo Dentro De Albedo El Siguió Caminando Hasta Llegar A Su Salón Le Profesor Le Dijo Que Esperará Afuera Hasta Que El Le Dijera Que Entrará_

 _Profesor - Muy Bien Clase Hoy Tenemos Un Nuevo Alumno Por Favor Pasa. Todos Los Chicos Esperaban Que Fueran Una Chica Hermosa Y Las Chicas Esperaban Que Fuera Un Chico Apuesto. Albedo Entró Y Todas Las Chicas Prácticamente Se Volvieron Locas_

 _Albedo- Hola A Todos Mi Nombre Es Albedo Tennyson Por Favor Cuiden De Mi Albedo Les Dio Una Sonrisa Y Todas Las Chicas Se Sonrojaron_

 _Profesor - Alguien Tiene Alguna Pregunta Para Albedo-Kun? Varias Chicas Levantaron La Manó_

 _Albedo- Si?_

 _Chica-De Que País Eres? No Parecés De Por Aqui_

 _Albedo- Soy De Estados Unidos. Otra Chica Levantó La Manó_

 _Chica - Tennyson-San Tienes Novia?_

 _Albedo- Si Tengo Todas Las Chicas Se Entristecieron Ya Que Albedo Ya Tenía Novia_

 _Profesor-Bien Albedo- Kun Puedes Sentarte Albedo Se Sentó Al Lado De La Ventana (Típico Que El Protagonista Se Sienta Al Lado De La Ventana)_

 _Paso El Tiempo Y Ya Era La Hora Del Almuerzo Se Sentó Bajo Un Árbol A Comer Muchas Chicas Lo Estaban Viendo Escondidas Pero El Sabía Que Lo Estaban Viendo Pero Sintió Que Alguien Más Lo Estaba Viendo Miro Hacia Una Ventana Y Miro A Una Hermosa Chica De Cabello Carmesí_

 _Draig-{_ _ **Compañero Esa Chica Es Un Demonio}**_

 _Albedo-{Gracias Draig Sentia Algo Raro En Esa Chica }_

 _En El Club Del Ocultismo_

 _Rias-Akeno Quien Es Ese Chico Siento Algo En El_

 _Akeno - Su Nombre Es Albedo Tennyson De Segundo Año. Yo También Lo Sentí Y Creo Que Tiene 2 Secret Gears No Pude Identificar Cuáles Son Pero Son De Clase Ultimate_

 _Rias-Si Eso Es Verdad Lo Necesito Unir A Mi Nobleza... Akeno Puedes Investigar Más Acerca De El_

 _Akeno-Claro Dejármelo A Mi_

 _Bueno Lo Dejo Hasta Aquí Espero Que Les Aya Gustado Que Les Pareció Como Paso Todo En Este Universo Si Quieren Que Meta Algo En Especial Sólo Diganlo Perdón Si Cometí Fallas De Ortografía Ahora Sin Más Me Despido Adiós :-)_


End file.
